


Tastes Like Blueberries

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Acxa is tired of Lotor's shit, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captured, Dirty Talk, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Love at First Sight, M/M, Rimming, Thief Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Lance is an accomplished thief, or at least that is what he would have said had this job gone the way he had planned...Caught and locked away in a cell of the palace Lance awaits his trial. Will he be killed? Will he be able to plea his case? He just wanted one small blue jewel, what was the harm? The Emperor had a whole darn pile of them, what would be so bad about giving up one measly gem to someone as dashing as him?





	Tastes Like Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a bit of a writing slump... aka muse was digging her heels at working on the WIPs I have... so my dear friend [SharkGirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl) linked me up to a whole prompt list... and I found this gem: 
> 
> 8\. “My Grace, the person in question is the one who wanted to steal your most prized jewel because, and I quote, ‘I think it would taste like blueberries’.” 
> 
> So what was supposed to be a short lil one-shot thing became this wee monster of a fic lol...
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking it over... love you! <3

# Tastes Like Blueberries

 

Lotor was sitting at his desk. Who knew that being a ruler would mean so much damn paperwork? Earlier there had been a promise of action when someone had broken into the palace, but unfortunately his guards were too efficient. They had caught the thief in question and had thrown him into a cell where he would be questioned later and tried, leaving nothing for Lotor to do but sit back at his desk with the dreaded paperwork mountain that threatened to collapse on him at any moment.

There was a sharp knock on the office door. Lotor looked up to see one of his Generals striding towards his desk, her eyes narrowed as she made her way towards his desk.

She stopped, giving a bow. “My Grace.”

“Acxa,” Lotor winced at the formalities, “I have known you since we were children, could you please ease up when it is just us?”

“That would be improper, my Grace.”

Lotor sighed. He didn’t know anyone more stubborn than his childhood friend. “Very well, I know a losing battle when I see one.”

“And yet you ask me to change every time.”

Lotor smirked, “There is some of that legendary sass. What brings you here?”

“My Grace, we have spoken with the prisoner.”

“Oh?” Lotor sat back, “What did they have to say for themselves?”

“My Grace,” Acxa licked her lips as though trying to find the right words “the person in question, the one who wanted to steal your most prized jewel because, and I quote, ‘I think it would taste like blueberries’.”

Lotor closed his eyes, trying to hold in a laugh that was bubbling up, "And... his findings?"

Acxa flushed, "... it did not."

Lotor snorted unable to hold it in any further. “Bring him here to me.”

“But, my Grace…”

Lotor stood up, “I am not arguing this point Acxa. I will be in the lounge waiting on him, I do not wish to wait for long.”

Acxa nodded bowing low, “As you wish. Shall I send up anything?”

“Yes, if you could ask for some juniberry tea to be brought for me, enough for two if you would.”

 

* * *

 

Lance was annoyed at being caught. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the risks of trying to steal from not only one of the richest Galra families. The fact that he was attempting to steal from the Emperor could have, in fact, meant his death. He was sitting back in his cell waiting to hear the verdict. That he had been able to get to the treasure room so easily was a surprise, that the blue jewel of Daibazaal would be left so unguarded. Or so he had thought, as the moment he left the room, Emperor Lotor’s Generals were on him.

Lance jumped as the door to his cell opened. He saw the guard who had questioned him glaring at him from the door. “Come.”

Lance shivered. He had no idea what he was going, and it seemed rather fast for there to be any decision made. He had hoped there would be some kind of trial at least before they would come for him. Slowly Lance rose from the pallet in his cell. He knew there was no point in hesitating or resisting them as that would only lead to bruises and potentially broken bones.

“Follow me,” the female guard spoke, her voice clipped.

Lance nodded, following behind the tall Galra General, “Uhh, can I ask what is happening to me?”

The guard looked down at him, her eyes narrowed, “You are just to follow me, and just as I follow my orders without question, I expect there to be no trouble from you.”

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, “Uhh yes, sorry.”

Lance followed in silence, his eyes downcast, trying to keep himself from getting into any further trouble. His goal being to walk out of there by his own power, and with all limbs intact. Quietly he was taken along a series of hallways, through back passages which all seemed to lead upwards through the palace. Lance could hear the rush of his pulse in his ears, his throat and chest tight as they quietly threaded their way to a mysterious location. Lance could hear the muted sounds of the palace behind the walls, the bustling of servants who were going about their daily routine unaware that just on the other side someone was being led away potentially to their death.

Lance winced, squinting as they emerged from the dark passage into a brightly lit room. So this was the plan, a hot bath before taking off his head. Seemed strange. “Is this a--”

“Strip,” the woman commanded.

Lance felt his face flush, “I mean, if you wanted to do somethin--”

“Enough of the banter,” she sighed, her eyes hard, “you are to meet with the Emperor and there is no way that I will be allowing someone so filthy in his presence, so strip or I will call in more guards to assist you.”

Lance swallowed, nodding. Why were they allowing him to meet the Emperor? What need did he have to be clean beforehand? He was just a prisoner, a thief; perhaps it was to lull him into a sense of security. He stripped down, his clothing falling into a pile at his feet. His guard called out the door in clipped Galran. Two male attendants came inside, bowing to her before going to Lance to assist him with the bath. Lance winced as he felt the two men scrub his skin. You would think he were covered in years of filth instead of only being a bit dirty from time in their cells.

“You know there is a human inside this flesh, easy would you?” Lance complained as he was tugged one way and another.

The attendants didn’t respond or lighten up as they continued in their duty until they felt that they were finished and that Lance was clean enough. As they stepped away, a new person arrived, a female attendant this time with fresh clothing for him to put on. Lance took the fresh outfit, never one to pass up new clothing, slipping first into the beige linen pants and then pulling over the long blue tunic.

“These are nice,” Lance admired. Even with its simple design he could feel how expensive the linen was. The attendant handed him a simple pair of slippers that fit him as though they were made for him.

“We were not about to have you show up in rags,” the guard snorted, “now come. We have been long enough. It isn’t wise to keep the Emperor waiting.”

 

* * *

 

Lotor looked up from his tea when he heard the hidden panel to the lounge opening. He smirked at how Acxa seemed to always be one step ahead. Knowing that it would look strange, the Emperor having a prisoner brought to his private rooms, no matter how eccentric he was, there were certain things that would not go unnoticed.

“Acxa,” Lotor greeted his general, “thank you.”

The tall woman bowed. “Your Grace.”

Lotor barely hid the smirk when he saw her pinch the prisoner and indicate that he too should be bowing. What a strange small alien this one was. His skin colour was similar to the rich earth along his private gardens, and eyes that were a piercing blue. He looked like the warm season all wrapped in a small package.

“So,” Lotor leaned back in his chair, “this is our little almost thief?”

“This is the man, your Grace.”

“Acxa, you may leave us.”

“But--”

Lotor looked to his longtime companion and once friend, his eyes hard and holding no room for argument, “Are you disobeying a direct order Acxa?”

Acxa’s lips tightened to a thin line. He could see her struggle with the dilemma of wanting to obey and her own feelings on the matter. “If you would just listen.”

“I will not be repeating myself Acxa,” Lotor glared, “you will leave this room. Feel free of course to stand guard just outside, but you will not be listening in or coming back through those doors until I call for you. Is that understood?”

“I am your personal guard, you know that I cannot just leave you with this--”

“You will leave me with him,” Lotor sat up straight, “I am not some wilting flower, or have you forgotten just who I am?”

Acxa bowed lower, “Of course not your Grace. I will be right outside the door. Please call for me when you have need.”

Lotor watched with cold eyes as Acxa made her way from the room, he then turned to look at the prisoner. The languid look and posture back, “So do you have a name then?”

He watched the man fidget slightly under his gaze, “Uhh yeah.”

Lotor snorted unable to hold back the amusement, “And it would be…”

“Quiznak!” The man swore, turning a deep shade of red.

“Well that is an odd name to be sure.”

“No!” His eyes went wide, “Lance! My name is Lance.”

Lotor burst into chuckled unable to hold back, “Of course. Please, you don’t have to act so formal.”

Lance’s eyebrow lifted up in question as he watched the young Emperor pour himself a cup of tea, “Is this the part where a whole garrison of guards come out and kill me?”

Lotor stopped mid motion, “By the ancients, why would I want to do that? Do you have any idea just how costly it would be to get blood out from the fibers of the carpet? I have no intention of killing you here Lance, please be assured, if anything I am a man of my word.” Lotor shook his head then gestured to the seat in front of him, “Please sit down, you standing up is just annoying my neck.”

Lance visibly relaxed, sitting to the chair that Lotor indicate and accepting a cup of the fragrant tea. “I have to ask then.”

“Go on,” Lotor waved a hand.

“Why did you call me here?”

Lotor smiled, “Why, because you amuse me.”

“I--wait.” Lance shook his head in confusion, “How can I amuse you? We’ve never met.”

“What can I say,” Lotor mused, “I was interested in the man who said he thought my gem would taste of blueberries. I needed to see the person so bold to say such a thing when being questioned by my Generals who are not very gentle in their questioning.”

Lance’s mouth pursed into an ‘o’ as he remembered that particular line. Once again his face heating up as he blushed for the second time in front of the Emperor.

“So,” Lotor sipped his tea, “blueberries huh?”

“I panicked.”

Lotor chuckled, “So you did.I understand though you were trying to steal my prized jewel.”

Lance covered his face, “Listen I’m sorry, I don’t know what you are going to do with me, but, I’m really sorry okay?”

Lotor shrugged, “It makes no difference, you didn’t have the right prize in the end anyway.”

“Oh?”

Lotor smirked, “I can also say it tastes nothing of blueberries either.”

 

* * *

 

Lance blushed for a third time, hearing the undercurrent of flirtation from the Emperor. It wasn’t as though he weren’t open to the idea. Over the years he had had his share of encounters across the universe, with several species and genders. Never though had he tried with a Galra, and certainly not with one who was so clearly gorgeous, with his soft lavender skin and pure white hair that flowed down his back. The young Emperor was certainly a walking wet dream. Someone with the kind of looks that should be illegal as there was no way anyone could ever stack up to them. Yet here he was, sitting drinking tea with him as he was being flirted with.

Perhaps he had been hit in the head.

That must be it, reality Lance was likely bleeding to death on the floor of his cell. It was the only thing that made sense, as there was no way in hell that Lance, sub-par thief, would be sitting with the Emperor and drinking tea.

“Lance,” Lotor’s voice cut through Lance’s internal rant.

Lance looked up, seeing the Emperor’s expectant face. _Shit what did he just say?_ “I’m sorry I missed that just now.”

Lotor’s lip rose up in a smirk, “I said that I had something that tasted far better than some Altean trinket, if you wanted to have a try.”

Lance felt his whole body shiver, and clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized the pitiful whimper that filled the silence was from himself.

“You are quite the interesting one.” Lotor leaned back rubbing his groin appreciatively, “Come now, tell me if this is alright with you.”

Lance licked his lips, hating that he even had to ask, “If it isn’t?”

Lotor cocked his head, “If it isn’t welcome? Then you are free to return to your cell with Acxa. I have no interest in having someone unwilling. I have never taken someone against their will, and I have no intention to start tonight.”

Lance let out a breath he was holding, “Why me?”

“Do you not realize just how beautiful you are?” Lotor leaned forward, one hand caressing the side of Lance’s face, “Why any man would be honoured to have you in their bed.”

“I don’t know about that.” Lance leaned into Lotor’s hand, closing his eyes as the scent of the Emperor filled his senses.

“Do I take this as you being interested then?”

Lance opened his eyes, the Emperor was watching him. While confident on the outside, Lance could see a bit of vulnerability that was hiding there. A familiar look, a fear of rejection, covered by a thin veil.

Lance swallowed down any further questions and nodded, “I’m very interested.”

 

* * *

 

Lotor let out the breath he had been holding. You would think he were unknown in the ways of mating. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Lance’s. Both men moaned against each other, and Lotor was pleasantly surprised when the young man pressed harder against him, to the point of crawling up onto his lap.

As their lips broke apart Lotor smiled, “Well that was something.”

Lance slowly opened his eyes, his lips wet.”S’good. More.”

“Aren’t you the demanding one,” Lotor mused. He could feel his cock thickening as Lance squirmed in his lap, “you are quiet the little minx.”

Lance’s eyes sparkled as he smirked, “All part of the service and charm.”

“Show me just how grateful you are right now,” Lotor purred.

Lance kissed Lotor once more, his arms wrapping around Lotor’s neck. “It would be my pleasure, my Grace…”

Lotor groaned, “Oh please, not you too.”

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, his face drawn in concern.

“I get enough of ‘your Grace’ and formalities from my staff,” Lotor ran his hands down Lance’s sides and along his thighs, “what I would prefer in my lover is to hear my name.”

“Your lover?”

“Is that not what you are aiming to become right now?” Lotor grasped Lance’s ass, “I thought you were after my prized jewel after all.”

Lance shuddered, “Lotor--”

Lotor purred, “I do like the sound of my name on your lips.”

“Is that all you want on my lips?” Lance asked, his face a brilliant shade of red.

“I would certainly not complain,” Lotor grinned, “why don’t you put that mouth to good use then.”

Lotor watched as Lance slid from his lap and to the floor between his knees.

 

* * *

 

Lance spread Lotor’s legs apart and lifted the hem of his tunic only to have Lotor remove the item completely and toss it to the floor beside them. He was surprised at how the Emperor chose to wear such simple clothing, similar to what he was currently wearing himself. Lance also couldn’t believe that not only was he not being killed, but he was flirting and about to suck Lotor’s cock.

Lance pulled out Lotor’s cock, which was a deeper shade of violet than the rest of his skin. Along the shaft were many ridges and bumps which made Lance shiver as he thought of just how wonderful that was going to feel once inside of him.

“So are you just going to stare at it?” Lotor smirked above Lance, the tone playful.

“It’s so big,” Lance said, his hand wrapping around the shaft experimentally, giving Lotor a few strokes.

Lotor moaned as he felt Lance take him in hand. Lance leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the weeping tip and moaned as he tasted the precum. Lance felt the Emperor fist his hair, his hips rising up with each downward motion of Lance’s head. Lance relaxed his throat, his tongue touching every groove and ridge along Lotor’s cock. It was almost too thick and long for him, but he was determined to take it all the way to the base.

After a few attempts and gagging, Lance took a few breaths, relaxing himself before swallowing Lotor all the way down. Above him Lotor groaned in appreciation, his hands stilling to allow Lance full control. Lance hummed his appreciation before taking him down a second time, then a third, each time his body getting more used to the shape, feel, and taste of Lotor. Lance could feel tears running down his cheeks as he once more took the emperor all the way to the base, the bulge of Lotor’s cock pressing against his throat.

“Ancients Lance,” Lotor gasped, “keep this up and I won’t be able to hold back.”

Lance pulled off of Lotor with a wet slurp. “Then please don’t hold back. I promise I won’t break.”

 

* * *

 

Lance’s face was flushed, his blue eyes glassy as he pulled off of Lotor’s cock, a strand of precum and saliva still connecting them together.

“Stand up for me and turn around.” Lotor commanded, enjoying how Lance’s movements were akin to a cat. Languid yet fluid.

Lance allowed Lotor to undress him, pulling the hem up over his head. Lotor kissed along Lance’s soft skin, he smelt of jasmine. It was light and filled Lotor’s senses, driving him mad. He wanted every last inch of this beautiful thief. Lotor hooked his fingers into the waist of Lance’s slacks pulling them down in one solid motion. Lance moaned as Lotor took handfuls of the ass in front of him, massaging the thick flesh.

“Your ass is to die for,” Lotor murmured.

“So are you just going to stare at it?” Lance asked saucily over his shoulder with a grin.

Lotor growled, “Oh I am going to devour this, and thank you for the fine meal.”

Lance cried out as Lotor spread his cheeks and licked a wet line along his crack. Lotor moaned his appreciation, tasting Lance, pressing his tongue passed the tight ring. Messily Lotor lapped at Lance’s asshole, adding a finger beside his tongue, thrusting it inside while sucking and opening his rim. Wantanly Lance moaned, rutting back into Lotor’s mouth until his thighs were shaking. He could hear Lance begging above him. Lotor added a second finger, followed by a third, each motion making Lance cry out, his back arching, only encouraging Lotor on.

“Please,” Lance begged.

While Lotor would have enjoyed taking even longer making Lance totally unravel, he could feel his cock aching to empty. Lotor sat back in his chair, spreading his legs, his cock standing straight and weeping precum profusely. Lance whimpered as Lotor’s mouth and fingers left him.

“No worries sweetheart,” Lotor purred, “I have something even bigger to fill that greedy hole of yours.”

 

* * *

 

Lance moaned as he slowly lowered himself on Lotor. “S’good.”

Lotor nipped the back of Lance’s neck, his hands firm on his waist helping steady him as he bottomed out.

“You are taking me so well,” Lotor crooned as Lance took him all the way. Lotor pressed his hand against Lance’s abdomen, making the younger man gasp. “That is me, can you feel it?”

“Oh yes,” Lance moaned.

Lance began to move, feeling every bump and ridge that pressed against his insides. This was better than any toy he had managed to find at the assorted space malls. Stretching and filling him better than anything he had been with beforehand.

“You are quite lovely,” Lotor crooned, “isn’t this better than some cold gem?”

Lance moaned, “Yes…”

“Come now,” Lotor teased, “let out more of your sweet voice.”

Lance gasped as Lotor lifted him up changed their position without ever separating them. Lotor felt so good inside of him, the jostling making an unsightly sound come from Lance that seemed to only urge Lotor on. Lance’s cock weeped precum in front of them, creating a mess on the floor. Lance loved the primal way that Lotor took him, stretching his body beyond the limits he thought he had. Lotor had Lance brace himself against the centre table, his hands flat against the wood and legs spread wide.

Lance didn’t realize just how loud he had gotten until the door in front of them opened. Lotor didn’t stop thrusting as his guard Acxa burst in with her gun in hand. Lance wasn’t able to stop though or to feel embarrassed as Lotor continued to grind inside of him.

“No one called for you,” Lotor growled at the interruption, thrusting harder into Lance. “You just tightened around me, do you like being watched. Should I call Acxa back? Perhaps also a few others?”

Lance shivered, whimpering at the idea of being watched, not certain of how to deal with the idea that he might actually really enjoy the thought of being watched. Lance was surprised when the guard left, the door closing behind her, how he was disappointed.

“Perhaps next time we can have an audience,” Lotor purred, “right now I want you all to myself.”

“Yes.” Lance moaned, “I’m s’close.”

Lance went to wrap a hand around his own neglected cock only to have Lotor growl at him, loud enough to make him shiver and place his hand back onto the table in front of him. Tears poured down his cheeks. He was desperate for release.

“You will cum on my cock,” Lotor promised, “your body will never be able to be filled by anyone else. Forever remembering the size and shape of me. Craving only me.”

Lance felt like he was losing his mind. He tightened around Lotor, his own hips moving trying to suck in every last inch. Lotor’s fingers dug into Lance’s hips. He knew that he would be bruised by morning and didn’t care. Lance wanted everything from Lotor, everything that he would be willing to give. Lotor shifted his position slightly, Lance howled feeling how each thrust hit his prostate, sending pleasurable shocks through his system.

Lance shuddered, calling out Lotor’s name as his cock emptied on the floor in front of them.

 

* * *

 

Lotor moaned feeling Lance orgasm on his cock, the way he tightened around him, crying out his name. He thrusted in a few more times before emptying himself into the young man, pulling out carefully while holding Lance upright.

Lotor swept Lance into his arms, cradling the man against his chest. “You were perfect.”

Lance nuzzled against him, sighing in contentment.

Lotor stepped the rest of the way out of his slacks, as they had fallen to his ankles and would require putting Lance down, no doubt waking him. Better for him to be naked than to wake his partner.

“Acxa,” Lotor called out, knowing that she would still be within earshot, despite the earlier show.

Acxa opened up the door way, her eyes narrowed as she glared at her childhood friend and Emperor. “Yes, your Grace?”

Lotor chuckled, “Why are you so salty Acxa? Didn’t you get a free show earlier?”

“I have no interest in your indiscretions, your Grace,” she spoke carefully, “did you wish for me to take the prisoner back to his cell?”

“No,” Lotor smirked, looking down at Lance who was lightly snoring in his arms, “I think I want to keep this one. And his name is Lance, you would do well to remember that from this point on.”

“As you wish,” she bowed.

“I would, though, have you assist me in taking him to the baths. I wish to clean him and then take him back to my chambers to rest.”

Acxa bowed once more before leading the way to the baths, using the back routes that she had used with Lance earlier that afternoon. Lotor allowed her to go in ahead to ensure that it was safe, then took his time with washing Lance so that he would not be too uncomfortable later. Lotor then carried his new lover to his chambers, a soft fabric wrapped around him to help wick away the excess water.

“What do you plan on doing with him?” Acxa asked when she watched as Lotor carefully laid the thief down on his own bed, showing more care for him than he had ever shown another save that damn cat of his.

“I told you Acxa, I plan to keep him.”

“He is not a pet,” Acxa growled, “besides would he even know what would be expected of him? Would his species even be able to perform the duties of your Empress?”

“I don’t think the male of his species can do that particular function.” Lotor coughed flushing slightly.

“Lotor you cannot mean that you will--” Acxa demanded stepping towards Lotor.

Lotor glared at Acxa, “You forget your place.”

“You tell me to everytime we speak, but now, now you want formality?”

“It would be my decision,” Lotor shrugged, “besides, there is something about him, I don’t want to let him go. So if he will have me--”

“If?” Acxa interrupted, “He would be so lucky to have you, the Emperor, wish to mate with him--”

“Peace Acxa,” Lotor sighed, “I say if as it would still be his choice. Now go, I wish to rest.”

Acxa bowed, her calm demeanor falling like a veil across her face as she left the bed chambers. Lotor looked back to the bed with a sigh and slipped between the covers, humming in pleasure when Lance snuggled up against him.

“Did you mean all of that?” Lance’s voice was soft against his chest.

Lotor startled hearing Lance’s voice, “You were awake the whole time?”

Lance shook his head before pressing closer, “No, just that last part. You want to mate with me?”

“If you would have it,” Lotor wrapped his arm around Lance, “I would very much enjoy having you as my mate.”

“Don’t you think we should take our time getting to know each other a little more before I agree, given that it is a big decision?”

“True,” Lotor pondered, “we have gone about this all rather backwards. I’m sure that you would like to know more about me before agreeing to such a thing.”

Lance chuckled, “That and there is, of course, you getting to know me as well.”

“I know all that I need to of my little thief.”

“That is what I am, the one who was caught red handed. Granted, it isn’t like I was successful in the end, I stole nothing.”

“I wouldn’t say nothing,” Lotor kissed the top of Lance’s head, “you did steal my heart.”

“You are such a damn sap,” Lance pressed his face against Lotor’s chest groaning.

“Hmm, that was really bad wasn’t it. I will have to think up something better next time.”

“Mmmm,” Lance murmured, “later though. I want to sleep now.”

“Anything you want, my Empress.” Lotor smiled holding Lance close, “rest now and we will talk more come daylight.”

They fell into a peaceful slumber wrapped in each others arms. There would be time for discussion later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
